


Dance With Me

by BuffyRowan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, moments in a relationship, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one song, one relationship, decades of difference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> because "Stand By Me" is just so perfect to have been their song, and the other two songs just snuck in at the end

1985

"This is what we have, but indulge me for a moment?" He simply couldn't refuse those puppydog eyes of Harry's. He allowed Harry to pull him from the doorway to the bathroom to the limited space in their hotel room. The radio station was a tad fuzzy, but the smooth song played strongly enough. Harry was still in his suit, looking less than pristine after their excursion to remove some files from the possession of a rather nasty individual, and he was only wearing pajama trousers, having called first shower. It wasn't the most romantic, but this was where they could do this sort of thing. A bit of slap and tickle with one of the female analysts, or the nurses, or anyone female was kindly overlooked as long as one did not behave boorishly. The same could not be said for an entanglement between two males. 

 

2003

He let himself into Harry's flat. As the world changed, Kingsman was forced to as well, and while he might never kiss Harry in front of another agent, they could afford to spend the night together a bit more often. He followed the sound of running water and the radio to the kitchen, where Harry was doing the washing up, singing along with more enthusiasm than talent to the radio. He'd already started forward when the song changed. Instead of embracing Harry from behind, he grabbed one soapy-wet hand and spun Harry, pulling him close. Harry only resisted long enough to turn off the tap, always the more willing to indulge in a romantic gesture. 

 

2015

They'd saved the world, inducted two new knights, and crowned a new Arthur. That was worthy of a party in anyone's book, and the Kingsmen enjoyed a chance to have fun as much as the next person. Knights, analysts, medical personnel, R&D, all mingled freely while Bors played DJ as usual. And when those smooth opening notes played, he didn't even think. He simply took Harry's hand, and pulled the newly-recovered and elected Arthur onto the dance floor. Harry was slightly harder to read with the eye patch and scarring on that side of his face, but it was easy to tell he was a bit nervous. "My balance isn't quite what it used to be, just so you know."

He simply pulled Harry a bit closer, "Just hold on and sway, Love. You can do that." And as Ben E. King sang about mountains crumbling to the sea, they swayed together. He was never going to take holding Harry for granted, not as long as the memory of what he'd seen in the camera feed remained fresh in his memory. 

He wasn't sure exactly what Harry had been about to say, as the song faded out. They heard Eggsy say, "Enough of this moldy oldie shite," and then loud mock-80s guitar rifts started blaring. "Oh don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back," the lyrics hit him in the heart. There was no need to hide anymore, no reason to keep looking to the past, no reason to hold back. 

So he didn't let Harry pull away. They were laughing like the young bucks they'd been when Harry first became Galahad, when he first took on the mantle of Merlin, dancing without a care. They weren't the only ones, either. The dance floor saw quite a few out and dancing. They stumbled off the dance floor as the opening riffs of "Rebel Rebel" tore through the air. One of the other knights called out teasing them about being old men for giving up that soon, and he enjoyed the look on Eggsy's face as he saw a more real version of his fellow knights than old Chester ever would have allowed. He simply flashed two fingers back at Gawain as Harry yelled back, "No need to be bitter, just because you couldn't get into Bowie's knickers!"


End file.
